Elizabetta Krauss
Elizabetta Krauss '(エリザベス・クラウス; ''Erizabesu Kurausu) is an independent Mage and a former member of the Knights Guild, Iron Circle. She is currently a traveling companion to Belkin Levendass. Appearance Elizabetta has blue eyes and long, wavy hair that is usually tied into a French-braid style, and knotted at the end with a red ribbon. Her bangs are parted to frame her face with two strands that fall forward. Unlike most Ishgaran females, she is not as buxom, or curvaceous in her frame. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 78 cm; waist, 65 cm, and hip, 75 cm (30 in, 26 in, 29 in). Her presumed height is suggested at 183 cm (6 feet), but it's later revealed that her height is off by one centimeter, and her other measurements are off by two though it is never revealed if it is higher or lower. Her face, although up close barely reveals them, has light freckles on her cheeks beneath her eyes. Although no longer in the guild, her white Iron Circle Stamp is located on her left shoulder. Additionally, Elizabeth seems to wear three consistent outfits: Her Iron Wall Knight Armor, Civilian clothing, and a monk's outfit, all of these consisting of her sword, Kladesnet, being at her left side. Personality Elizabetta, at the beginning, is seen as a strict person. This is seen when she berates one of her guildmates for harassing a civilian, causing him to apologize profusely and fearing her. She is even-tempered, however can become quickly angered by people disrespecting her privacy or failing to answer simple questions quickly enough. She doesn't like to talk about her childhood before her training in the Iron Circle guild. She, however, has a great sense of justice and is always willing to do what she sees as "right". Her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her very conservative Iron Circle Knights Armor, Elizabetta reveals that she can be very confident with herself, and at some points flirty at times. Outside of her armor, she is also seen as very conservative, even to wear leggings underneath her skirt to prevent showing anything unladylike. However, Elizabetta seems to have no problem with men (including Belkin) seeing her naked, even going as far as she would be willing to bathe with Belkin if he refused to do so for long periods of time. It was shown that Elizabette can hold her liquor quite well, able to out-drink her whole guild and still being, seemingly, completely sober with the exception of a slight slur in her wording. She has revealed that she enjoys reading trashy romance novels because of how badly they are written. Background --- Magic and Abilities '''Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): Elizabetta practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Elizabetta to summon on certain days, in which it will fight, perform tasks, or assist in other means for her. Her Celestial Spirit has a large amount of power, mostly seen in combat. Although, the Spirit is great friends with Elizabetta outside of fights as well. Celestial Spirit Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiacs", and more common, store-bought Silver Keys. There are a large number of Silver Keys, but there are only 12 Gold Keys, each of them being related to a specific astrological sign. So far, Elizabetta has only acquired one Silver Key. Elizabetta's ability to summon her Spirits is limited by how much Magic Power she has to sustain them. * Force Gate Closure (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon): Fey is able to force the gate of her Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. For a Celestial Spirit Mage, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat. When using this ability, it is possible that once a spirit has been absorbed by someone, the absorber may go to the Celestial Spirit World as well. Equipment --- Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Weapon User